A number of diagnostic tests are routinely performed on humans to evaluate the amount or existence of substances present in blood or other body fluids. These diagnostic tests typically rely on physiological fluid samples removed from a subject, either using a syringe or by pricking the skin. One particular diagnostic test entails self-monitoring of blood glucose levels by diabetics.
Diabetes is a major health concern, and treatment of the more severe form of the condition, Type I (insulin-dependent) diabetes, requires one or more insulin injections per day. Insulin controls utilization of glucose or sugar in the blood and prevents hyperglycemia which, if left uncorrected, can lead to ketosis. On the other hand, improper administration of insulin therapy can result in hypoglycemic episodes, which can cause coma and death. Hyperglycemia in diabetics has been correlated with several long-term effects of diabetes, such as heart disease, atherosclerosis, blindness, stroke, hypertension and kidney failure.
The value of frequent monitoring of blood glucose as a means to avoid or at least minimize the complications of Type I diabetes is well established. Patients with Type II (non-insulin-dependent) diabetes can also benefit from blood glucose monitoring in the control of their condition by way of diet and exercise.
Conventional blood glucose monitoring methods generally require the drawing of a blood sample (e.g., by fingerprick) for each test, and a determination of the glucose level using an instrument that reads glucose concentrations by electrochemical or calorimetric methods. Type I diabetics must obtain several fingerprick blood glucose measurements each day in order to maintain tight glycemic control. However, the pain and inconvenience associated with this blood sampling, along with the fear of hypoglycemia, has led to poor patient compliance, despite strong evidence that tight control dramatically reduces long-term diabetic complications. In fact, these considerations can often lead to an abatement of the monitoring process by the diabetic. See, e.g., The Diabetes Control and Complications Trial Research Group (1993) New Engl. J. Med. 329:977-1036.
Recently, various methods for determining the concentration of blood analytes without drawing blood have been developed. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,267,152 to Yang et al. describes a noninvasive technique of measuring blood glucose concentration using near-IR radiation diffuse-reflection laser spectroscopy. Similar near-IR spectrometric devices are also described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,086,229 to Rosenthal et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 4,975,581 to Robinson et al.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,139,023 to Stanley describes a transdermal blood glucose monitoring apparatus that relies on a permeability enhancer (e.g., a bile salt) to facilitate transdermal movement of glucose along a concentration gradient established between interstitial fluid and a receiving medium. U.S. Pat. No. 5,036,861 to Sembrowich describes a passive glucose monitor that collects perspiration through a skin patch, where a cholinergic agent is used to stimulate perspiration secretion from the eccrine sweat gland. Similar perspiration collection devices are described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,076,273 to Schoendorfer and U.S. Pat. No. 5,140,985 to Schroeder.
In addition, U.S. Pat. No. 5,279,543 to Glikfeld describes the use of iontophoresis to noninvasively sample a substance through skin into a receptacle on the skin surface. Glikfeld teaches that this sampling procedure can be coupled with a glucose-specific biosensor or glucose-specific electrodes in order to monitor blood glucose. Finally, International Publication No. WO 96/00110 to Tamada describes an iontophoretic apparatus for transdermal monitoring of a target substance, wherein an iontophoretic electrode is used to move an analyte into a collection reservoir and a biosensor is used to detect the target analyte present in the reservoir.